


Say My Name

by AkeraWolfe24



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad-Ass Beetlejuice, F/M, Hurt Lydia Deetz, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, OOC characters, protective Beetlejuice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkeraWolfe24/pseuds/AkeraWolfe24
Summary: A secret is revealed when Lydia comes home hurt from a party...
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 17
Kudos: 100





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I have recently found several fics that I have written over several years - so I decided to post them instead of leaving them just sitting on my hard-drive. This is one of my recent ones due to the musical that came out recently. As always reviews are welcome and I hope you enjoy!

Lydia winced in pain as she walked up her long driveway, thankful that she had her bicycle to lean up against. She stumbled here and there but was able to stay mostly upwards as she slowly made her way towards her porch.

She released her grip on her bike as she quickly grabbed onto the banister – gripping it with both hands as she slowly made her way up the steps. She found that she just couldn't take another step as she collapsed into one of the chairs that littered the porch – knocking over a table and glassed that had been left on it. The sound was loud so she had no doubt that the sound would soon bring someone out to investigate.

She sighed as she heard the door open and couldn't help but be thankful that she didn't have to wait that long for someone to hear the noise.

"What in the world…" Delia asked herself as she stepped out to see Lydia. "Oh, Lydia dear – I didn't think you would be home so…Oh my God, Lydia!" Delia screamed as she got a good look at her stepdaughter.

Lydia knew she must look a sight – dress tore with bruises that covered a majority of her pale body, hair more of a mess than usual, bloody lip and probably more. She winced as she struggled to sit up more in the chair as she tried to relieve the pressure on her bruised back. She gasped sharply in pain as her arms wrapped around her middle as pain ran through her entire body.

'Yep…broken, definitely broke,' she thought to herself as Delia's screaming had brought out the rest of the occupants come out of the house as Lydia soon found herself surrounded by the worried adults in her life. This was the last thing she wanted and needed right now as she couldn't stop the flinch as she brought her knees up to her chest – ignoring the throbbing pain as she curled in on herself, biting her lip to keep herself from screaming in pain.

She brought her hands up over her ears as she squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to block out the screaming questions that were being thrown all around her. Just when she thought she was going to have to scream to get them to stop – she heard a dark whisper.

 **'Say my name…'** it whispered.

Lydia froze, her eyes widened – she knew that voice; that deep, gravelly voice that she hadn't heard in several months - one that she had been missing terribly. She began to tremble but not out of fear and pain…oh how she had missed him.

**'Aw, babe… So sweet, that you missed little ole me.'**

"Beetlejuice," she muttered, raising her head but not noticing that it had gotten quiet around her.

**'That's it babe…two more.'**

"Beetlejuice…" Lydia said, her voice now louder than it was previously.

**'One more babe - just one more.'**

"Beetlejuice!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, the sound of her voice echoing around her as the house and ground beneath them seemed to vibrate with the sound.

Her parents and the Maitlands seemed to freeze as the world around them shook violently. As the shaking stopped, they looked around and breathed a sigh of relief when they didn't spot him. However, that relief didn't last long.

"Hey Chuck - you, the little woman and the Stepford housewives need to kindly…move the hell out of my way," a deep voice growled from behind them, causing them all to jerk around towards the source.

They stood in shock at the sight of him.

Gone was the grimy looking ghost from their previous encounter. He was still grey in color but now he looked much cleaner; having a fresh-shaved look, his green hair free of dirt and bugs fell to nearly his shoulders in a shaggy way. The dark circles were still there around his eyes but not as prominent as they had been. All-in-all, he looked much younger than he had in their previous encounter with the being.

However, what caught their attention were his eyes; glowing an inhuman green – bright and clear and truly submitted that he was not part of the living world.

"Are you deaf? I said move!" he growled again, his eyes flashing a deep red as they finally jumped out of his way, so he could now see Lydia.

Beetlejuice was silent for a moment, his eyes traveling all over her shaking form; his jaw becoming tenser the more he looked. He clenched his hands a few times before making his way over to her.

Kneeling down, he gently took her shaking hands in his as brought them up to his lips to gently kiss them; his eyes softening as they locked with hers.

"Oh babe…" he muttered lowly and that seemed to spur her into moving as she jumped forward into his arms.

Beetlejuice didn't even flinch, just wrapped his arms around her waist as he stood both of them up – pulling her towards him more as she wrapped her arms around his neck, clutching to him tightly. Her face now hidden in his chest as she finally allowed her tears to fall, her entire body shaking violently as her sobs overtook her.

Beetlejuice said nothing as he simply pulled her closer, nuzzling into her hair as he speaks softly to her.

"Let it out babe. I gotcha – I'm here now. I'll protect you, don't worry."

Charles and the other adults just stood there, watching this other-worldly being comfort their daughter.

After several more minutes, Lydia finally seemed to lose what little strength she had left as her body acted like someone had cut her strings, her legs finally giving out as she collapsed.

Beetlejuice didn't let her drop far as he swiftly picked her up and began to make his way into the house. Not bothering to see if the Deetz or the Maitlands were following him; though he knew they were, he just couldn't care right now. The only person, living or dead, that mattered in that moment and the moments that would come after, was right in his arms – where she belonged.

He carried her up to her room as he placed her gently on her bed. With a simple wave of his hand and a flash of his eyes, her bruises were gone and she was dressed in her favorite outfit - a simple black dress with her red spider-web poncho. He pulled back the covers as she crawled beneath them, both ignoring the two couples in the room; the two of them clearly in a world all of their own.

With Lydia safely tucked into her bed, Percy appeared out of nowhere as Beetlejuice pats the small cat on the head and he gently kisses Lydia on her forehead before making his way over to her large windows.

"Claire and her idiot followers?" he muttered lowly as he back at Lydia, his eyes going from green to deadly red.

"No killing BJ, please," Lydia's small voice came from her bed.

Beetlejuice's eyes softened for a moment before he nodded his head, "Sure babe, whatever you say."

She gave him a tiny smile and a short nod before she nestled herself further into her bed, Percy curling up near her legs.

"Fur-ball, keep an eye on her until I get back, will ya?" Beetlejuice addressed the cat.

Percy lifted his head and hissed loudly, causing the other four in the room to jump at the loud sound that erupted from such a straggly cat. But what shocked them more was when Percy's eyes began to glow the same green as Beetlejuice's eyes did as the tiny cat grew into the size of full-grown panther.

Charles, Delia, Adam and Barbara all looked like they wanted to race over and grab Lydia away from the monstrous cat but as they all made a move towards her; Percy and Beetlejuice snapped their heads in their direction causing them to all freeze in their tracks.

Beetlejuice smiled widely at them before tutting at them, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Percy wouldn't like that. Now if you'll excuse me…It's Showtime!"

And with that, he snapped his fingers as he vanished from the room; leaving four confused adults, one peacefully sleeping girl and a demon cat in the quiet room.

_**\- Later that Evening –** _

It was later in the evening when Beetlejuice flashed back into Lydia's room. He made his way over to her bed, pointedly ignoring the others that were scattered around her room. He sat down gently by her side, running a hand gently through her hair. He sat there for several more minutes before he brought his gaze over towards her parents – eyes glowing softly in the dimly lit room.

"Evening Chuck," he muttered, keeping his voice low so as not to disturb Lydia.

"How...How are you here?" Charles spoke, somehow managing to keep his voice low and steady even though Beetlejuice could see him shaking slightly.

"You can thank my little wife, Chuck. Smart as a whip she is." Beetlejuice responded, his gaze falling back on Lydia as he smiled softly.

"Wife…?" Barbara responded, confused as were the others in the room. "But the marriage was never finished – you got eaten before the priest could even finish it!"

"Keep your voice down woman or I'll happily ripe your tongue out," Beetlejuice snarled back at her as he threaded his fingers through Lydia's hair, lulling her back to sleep. "Yeah, you all managed to screw up that ceremony but you weren't there for the second," he responded, raising his hand to silence them as he continued talking.

"My little wife is so much smarter than you other breathers. She actually read the entire contract that we made and found a major fact that you all had ignored completely," he looked at all of them before turning his attention back to Lydia.

"And that would be?" Delia asked, well demanded but Beetlejuice decided to overlook her tone as he answered her.

"That if she didn't hold up her end of the deal and marry me – all of your souls would be dragged down into the underworld, including the Maitlands and hers," he stopped talking as he looked at her, sadness creeping into his eyes at the mere thought of losing her before he slightly shook his head and continued. "She got into contact with Juno and next thing I know, I'm out of that damn sandworm and in Juno's office. Rest of that you can figure out for yourselves."

"How long…?" Adam asked.

"Nearly 4 years now, a week after our last encounter," Beetlejuice whispered before snapping his head towards Barbara, his eyes bleeding blood red again as he snarled at her. "Don't even think that thought bitch, I'm not that type of monster."

"Barbara?" Adam asked, looking at his wife, who glanced off ashamed at her thoughts.

"She thought I took certain liberties since Lyds is my wife," Beetlejuice sneered at the group before moving to lie down beside Lydia, making sure he stayed above the covers.

The two couples watched as Lydia moved to snuggle closer to the dead man as he nuzzled into her hair, as he sighed happily. A throat clearing in the doorway caught their attention as Juno motioned for them to follow her. They didn't move at first, a deep growl from Percy had them changing their minds quickly; though Barbara was the last to exit the room, having hesitated at the door before following her husband.

In the den, Juno sat down and lit her cigarette as she caught Barbara's eyes, "He hasn't done what you silently accuse him of – Beetlejuice is many things, many savage and evil things but a rapist he is not. Her virtue is safe with him."

"How can you be so sure Juno?" Adam demanded. "I specifically remember you saying how much of a monster he is."

"To correct you, I said demon, not monster," Juno responded as she took another drag of her cigarette. "And I still stand by that because that is what he is, a demon – not a ghost, spirit or a damn poltergeist."

"What do you mean a demon?" Delia asked, as she looked back up the stairs in worry.

"Exactly what I said, Beetlejuice is a demon. A full-fledged Hell demon," Juno responded as she glanced up the stairs before looking at the couples. "Not even the higher-ups know where or how he escaped from Hell. But somehow he did, centuries ago. Some think he possessed a breather and was so firmly attached to that soul that he was bound to that soul even in the afterlife."

"So, my daughter is married to a damn demon?!" Charles asked as he hugged Delia close in an effort to keep not only her, but himself as well, from running up the stairs to Lydia.

"No, she is much more than that Mr. Deetz," Juno answered as she looked around the room. "She is soul-bonded to him – on a level that I cannot even begin to phantom. She is his…mind, body and soul."

The room was quiet as the couples allowed this new information to fully sink in.

"She has done what no one else has ever been able to do. She has found a way to worm her way into his cold, dead black heart."

Slow clapping interrupted her as everyone turned and watched as Beetlejuice descended the stairs.

"Now don't go sharing all my secrets, Juno." Beetlejuice sneered as he plopped down on the empty loveseat, spreading himself out like a king.

"They deserve to know what their involved in," Juno responded, not bothering to hide that she was nervous to be around him.

"Tch…They ain't involved in shit," Beetlejuice scoffed. "Their souls ain't tainted and they ain't doomed to Hell. Lydia is my wife, my queen – not them."

"You would take their child from them? Deny her, her family?" Juno asked, jerking back when he lunged off the loveseat and loomed over her.

"Don't put words in my mouth Juno. She might have forbidden me from murdering those little piss ants but the same doesn't apply to you," He growled down at her before moving back to the loveseat. "I would never deny her the right to see them nor them her. I know what her family means to her and I'll be damned if I upset her in anyway."

"You won't take her from us?" Delia asked, somehow feeling relaxed at his words.

Beetlejuice turned his attention to her before answering her, "No Delia, I won't take her from you. Like Juno said, she's mine for all eternity and I won't begrudge her from staying with you. And that includes when you and Chuck kick the bucket so to speak. You'll be part of her life, both in this world and the next," He glanced at the Maitlands, "The Stepford wives as well."

Adam and Barbara were shocked, they thought he would hold a grudge against them and would forbid them from seeing Lydia.

"Oh, I'm still pretty pissed at both of you," he responded as he shrugged his shoulders, "But the little wife up there would be more pissed at me if I forbid you from seeing her. And you know what they say, Happy Wife, Happy Life…well Happy Un-life perhaps in this case would be a better term."

"And if we were to say your name…" Barbara asked, not finishing her question as Beetlejuice started laughing.

"Won't do shit," Beetlejuice chuckled. "Only the little wife has that power and she's made it perfectly clear that she doesn't want me going anywhere, like I plan to…especially after tonight."

"What did happen today? She never told us, just called for you," Delia asked as she gripped Charles' hand tightly.

"Some little piss ants got it into their heads to try and break what wasn't theirs' to break," Beetlejuice sneered, his eyes flashing from green to red. "I wanted nothing more than to ripe them apart but Lyds wouldn't let me. But I made them wish they were dead, they'll have nightmares for years to come."

"Beetlejuice, you know you cannot do that. The higher-ups…" Juno began but stopped when his blood red eyes focused on hers.

"Damn the higher-ups Juno. They don't mean shit to me and you know it, so I don't give a rat's ass if they get upset. They should be glad I didn't send those useless breathers to them in a fucking matchbox," He growled out, his teeth sharpening to fangs as his nails grew to talons. "They hurt her, made her bleed…they should be grateful to still be breathing right now. No one hurts her and if anyone tries to take her from me – I'll ripe Heaven and Hell apart to get her back."

"Beetlejuice…" a soft voice came from the stairs and it was like a switch was flicked as his eyes went back green, the fangs and talons vanished.

Lydia came into view, a black blanket wrapped around her as she looked around the room before spotting him and making her way over to him. She didn't speak to anyone as she curled up in his lap, nuzzling into his neck before sighing happily.

"Hey babes, we didn't wake you did we?" he asked softly, his arms coming around her to keep her from falling as he rubbed her back gently.

"No, I woke up and you were gone," Lydia responded softly, bringing a hand up to clench to his shirt. "I missed you and you were gone for so long."

"Aw, babe…it's alright now. I'm back and I'm not going anywhere that I can't take you with me," he responded, putting one hand under her legs as he stood up – cradling her in his arms. "Come on, let's go back to bed and we can talk with the others tomorrow."

Lydia said nothing but laid her head down on his shoulders as he walked them back up the stairs to her room.

The Deetz and the Maitlands turned to look at Juno who just took another drag from her cigarette as she looked at them.

"I told you, that girl has done what no one else has or will ever do. He's part of her life now, now and forever. You're going to have to accept this because he won't be going anywhere. And if he does, he will be taking her with him. The higher-ups can't do anything to stop him and he knows it."

"You mean he's that strong?" Charles asked.

"Yes, he's that strong Mr. Deetz," Juno responded. "Your daughter is the only one that is standing between everyone in either of our worlds and the apocalypse. So you better pray to whatever deity that you believe in that no harm ever comes to her…because if it does, none of us will survive it."

The Deetz and Maitlands turn their attention to the stairs and Juno fades into nothing, their thoughts running rampant with exactly what she meant as fear soon follows. They were no longer fearful of what would happen to their daughter but what would happen to the poor soul that was stupid enough to try and take her from him.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
